Total Drama: Occult Mystery
by Aleister Bloodrive VII
Summary: The newest and weirdest season of Total Drama is about to start! Join our insane Hosts Bill and Emi in the most mysterious and Lovecraftian adventure ever written on the Total Drama Fandom! There'll also be plenty of absurd humor, romance and all things that makes the previous seasons so great! SYOC OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

"No live organism can continue to exist sanely under conditions of absolule reality"  
-Shirley Jackson, The Haunting of Hill House

It has passed a few years since the last season of Total Drama, everyone thought that it's spin-off the Ridonculous would take it's place but turns out that traveling all around the world wasn't cheap and as any money loving businessperson, the producer weren't happy with this, after that there were a couple of revivals of sort with new hosts and various thematics to draw more audience but nevertheless, the basic formula of the first one was always held up as the golden rule, a group of moody teens forced to live together in a God forsaken place and put on almost illegally dangerous challenges, that's Total Drama.

Anyways, time passes and people move on, there are plenty of reality shows out there to watch but like addicts people tend to yearn for another taste of that drug that put them so high long ago, a drug that is no longer in circulation, the Total Drama franchise has it's own base of fans, it always has been like that but much like a religion with thousands of insane fanatics some deviate from the main branch and create loathsome cults with rampant ideas of how a new total drama should be but truth must be told, these fanatics don't really hold a sway on the franchise in the slightest.

One day the Producers announced that that a wealthy individual has bought the whole franchise, it was outrageous at first but there wasn't offense at all since it's not like the Producers were doing or planning a new season, they will most likely release an special edition DVD of the first season or some crap like that to get more money out of their opus magnus once more with little to no investment. It doesn't take much time for the new Owner to announce that a brand new season will soon start, the lifelong fans of the series were more than happy but some critics it as yet another attempt of revival which can't be called otherwise however they weren't the only audience that the new show is attempting to get, in fact time passes and with it new generations arise and there's a whole new generation of moody teens who until now has seen Total Drama as "That old reality show", there isn't much drama nor fun when you watch the show as a repetition or watch an entire season on a whole day online and with the advancement of smart phones and other devices, most if not all of the seasons are easily available online, they are still enjoyable but short lived as people moves on to watch something else.

Regardless of opinions or criticism the theme of the new series was soon revealed, mystery. Yeah, mysteries and occult stuffs too, it was a huge deviation from the original summer camp idea but to be fair the same can be said about movies, traveling around the world and singing from the original series. By the way we haven't mentioned it but up to know no one knows the true identity of who bought the franchise or who owns will be the host, until now that's it...

The Image flickers, change colors and then burns itself away but somehow this gave us a clear view of place with a bunch of trees, a forest if obviousness don't suffice you, above it is a cloudy skin, it would be hard to tell the exact time of the day due to the trees' branches and the many clouds that blocks the sunlight, it's not dark but it's certainly a gloomy and undoubtedly melancholic scenery. However we're not here to see some trees, we aren't hippies to have a kink for them but in the unlikely case that you actually has such a kink we advise you to seek psychiatric help, what we're here to see is the pair of host of the new Total Drama! They gotta speak to the public in order to seduce or coerce them -whichever proves to be more effective- to offer themselves as the competitors of this new Scooby Doo inspired aberration titled "Total Drama Occult Mystery".

In any case let's avoid further chit-chat and meet the man who looks like the main host, He's tall, six feet and two inches at least, his face reflex an exotic and otherworldly beauty and malice at the same time, he has the complexion of the pharaohs of ancient times yet he has Caucasian white skin with a very slight, almost unnoticeable tan, the untrained eye could label his hair as blonde but calling the uncannily golden hue which gives life to his hair would be a blasphemy! Yeah, it's metallic and shining gold-like, under normal circumstances we'll assume that such flamboyant color comes from a dye but is such a dye exist it certainly is outside of the public hands and we dare to say that such color has never been recorded by human devices until now, regarding style there's no much to say, it's a little shaggy and short in length but it's neatly gelled back with a couple of small loose strands trying to return to their natural place hanging above his forehead but no such thing will be happening soon as he keeps fixing it from time to time making sure that it stays gelled back, we only get to see his left eye as the right one is covered by eerily simple and slightly triangular, black leather eyepatch with three golden colored stubs at its corners, the left one however is as sharp as monofilament... In a metaphorical way of course, it's iris is almost solid black and for some reason it doesn't seem to reflect any light.  
He is wearing a pair of tight fitting black jeans but they're battered and ragged at the knees, it's hard to tell if this look is intentional, born of some sense of fashion or if he actually need a new pair of pants, his torso is covered by a yellow dress shirt, it's half tucked into his pants and is missing it's top button, leaving it just a little open and showing some of his chest, it also is missing the forearm of it's right sleeve, in fact it has been somehow torn off and on top of such shirt he uses a black vest yet it's completely unbuttoned, on each of its fingers he proudly uses two plain yet expensive looking golden rings and above his chest is a big and heavy looking, Egyptian Ankh hangs from a thin, black cord around his neck, said Ankh is however upside down.

"Hello there my old pals! Missed me?" Asked the Golden man as if we actually know who he is as a matter of fact.

"Just in case you forgot me I'll gladly introduce myself to you once again! Dear ladies and gentlemans, my name is no other but Bill Scott Stones the very Host of the new season of your favorite reality show, Total Drama!" Announced with grandeur and glee the man now identified as Bill.

"I'm also by the way the one who bought the franchise, I mean, I got plenty of Gold! KYEHEHEHEHE!" Proclaimed and laughed insanely the Host and in fact, we can hardly argue with that statement as he carries plenty of gold on his person.

"Anyways, I'm a man of culture who has traveled all around the world and saw the craziest things! For me those are commonplace things at this point, my mind is unhinged and yours may also be! But let's not mind that just yet, what I'm trying to get is that to most people, those things are the unnamable, things that normal people don't understand or just don't want to know, mysteries if you like or simply the Occult if you prefer, it doesn't matter, they're one and the same but you know... The same can be said about any topic... So, so! That will be the thematic of this season, My season... The Occult Mysteries that haunts this world and the brave Investigators who dare to risk their asses for nothing but the truth! Oh! There's another, more mundane but equally tempting incentive!" Explains the Host but then, another person appears... A Girl, apparently but It quickly becomes arguable if we can refer to she as a person, is she even human...? She has a very slender and tall humanoid body that's devoid of the most feminine curves, it's actually rather androgynous with a flat chest, undeveloped hips and unsettling long and skinny arms, furthermore she stands hunched and appears to be unable of doing so upright, her skin is very pale and grayish, her pair of eyes are pink colored and has Strabismus so they're currently looking at different directions giving her an asymmetrical and random vibe of sorts to not say anything worse... her hair is colored in an odd monochromatic way being it black at the roots but quickly turning white towards the tips in an uneven pattern, it's above shoulder length, shaggy and very messy with clumps and strands sticking out then and there or getting into her eyes like if she lacks any sense of fashion or self care, until now she may look like a weird person but we can't just overlooked the following features that brands her as something different... she has no one but a pair of curly horns that grows backwards and then curl back to end shooting forward like those of a sheep or a goat at the sides of her head, they're quite notorious and her ears aren't human, they're long and pointy like those of the mythological elves. We shouldn't point it out but she isn't naked, otherwise we'll be describing body parts that no kid should see, of course assuming that this creature doesn't hide more monstrous features under her clothes which is completely possible, said clothes are a long sleeved, simple, black dress with white cuff-links at the ends of each sleeve and a red ribbon above her chest at the base of the neck, it covers as much skin as possible only letting free her hands and her neck, her legs are likewise fully covered, by the means of red and white stripped socks which continues under her skirt like if they were leggings but somehow you know they're socks... And only God or the devil knows what blasphemies hide inside that skirt! A pair of black shoes with small white heels complete her outfit as she doesn't look like -and isn't- the kind of person that walks barefoot around the forest.

"Emi brings the enticing prize..!" Half yelled the Goat girl, she's apparently speaking in third person and if that's the case her Name is Emi but never mind that, she's carrying -with obvious difficulty- a literal treasure chest! Seriously, it's full of gold in all conceivable shapes and way too many gemstones to name which sparkles like a rainbow.

"Magnificent, well done young one... As you can see this little treasure that I find when diving in Scandinavia is PART of the Grand Prize! That's it, whoever survives until the end as the last standing investigator will get this and more! By the way... Do you remember Emi? I guess that some of you may have forgot her and I don't blame you! So, so! Introduce yourself Emi!" Explained and then ordered the host to the goat girl who shake uncomfortably upon being commanded to introduce herself, shyness, fear and shame mix and blend on her face as her eyes looks at seemingly random directions independently of each other, if she were a normal person we may rush to get some help as she's about to have an attack of epilepsy or worse but since she's something different and still unknown we can only hope that this is a normal reaction and nothing to worry about.

"Emi is Emi..! I mean... Bill said that Emi should... Ugh..?" Half said Emi before starting to ramble pure nonsense.

"There's nothing to fear little Emi, just greet the public, remember... Remember, is not what you did but what you'll do." Said an oddly calm Bill with a smirk forming on his face, his only visible eye glistening much like the Ankh over his chest reflects and bends the light in an almost hypnotic radiance.

"Yeah... Bill is right, Emi name is Emizaella Krim but it's too long so... Please call Emi just Emi for convenience... Emi will help Bill with this game as the co-Host or something like that... Emi is a little afraid of meeting new people but Emi will try her best to help the Investigators and please Bill..!" Says the goat girl with difficulty, she surely is shy but besides her name and the role she'll play on the competence -The Co-Host- she doesn't actually reveal anything about her, apparently having horns is so normal to her that it isn't worth addressing on her introduction.

"She has a lot of potential, I told you! KYEHEHEHE!" Laughs Bill insanely out of the blue or perhaps we miss an intern joke between him and Emi.

"Emi is happy to know that Bill doesn't consider her a failure... Emi will do as Bill said..!" Said Emi with the most unnerving expression that a Goat girl has ever conceived.

"Hold your Byakhees little goat! Before doing THAT we must get some investigators! Pretty much like every Total Drama before us needed Campers or their equivalent, put your best smile and show off some skin so we can appeal to as many people as possible! I'll take the lead just like when we seduced those vikings!" Said Bill before suddenly taking off his shirt and vest to show us his perfectly toned torso which may as well be part of sculpture crafted by an old master, Emi on other hands dropped the small treasure and tried to do the same and failed miserably as she founds no way to take her dress off, in fact it even clings and hugs her body as if it were some sort of symbiote or parasite that feeds from Emi's insecurities or just maybe a guardian angel dedicated to protect the goat girl's modesty and chastity.

"Emi can't remember any Vikings..! Gahhhh...!" Half said Emi before tripping and falling to the ground.

"As you can see mein friends, we have every thing that can temp and corrupt the human soul! Gold, flesh, mysteries and of course... Ham!" And totally out of the blue Bill suddenly has a plate with a huge Ham with two slices of pineapple above it, we can only guess that he tries to appeal to the most basic desires of the human brain such as food.

"Emi wants some ham too..." Said the Goat Girl with her mouth drooling at the sight of the huge piece of swine meat.

"That's the spirit Emi! Devour it just like I devoured that penguin!" Yelled a maniacal Bill before throwing the ham and Emi chase after it getting out of the camera while running like a total klutz, bound to trip sooner or later.

"Well then, send us your audition tapes, I've already watched them all but you need to submit them in order to participate, a formality I guess... KYEHEHEHEHEHE!" Laughed Bill with insanity one more time but the last words weren't his but Emi's who is still out of the image yet close enough to be heard.

"This isn't Ham..! THIS IS..!"

A/N: Hey everyone It's me Aleister Bloodrive VII! I'm back with a new SYOC which I hope gets more attention than my previous projects x.x This isn't my first attempt at writing a SYOC and once again I'm probably being too ambitious as I've a lot of things planned for this story but I'll try my best to keep this going even if slow paced!

I would like to ramble about all things that I've planned for this story but that'll be spoiling it so I'll refrain from doing so, nevertheless, there are a few things that you need to know.

There's no island or camp, the show will take place on a secret location somewhere on Europe and the characters will stay at a castle owned by Bill but your character can come from anywhere and you can expect to see some weird things happen as the story unfolds.

Anyways, there are a few rules that you must follow in order to participate/submit a character, read them.

~Rules~

•This isn't first come first serve, I'll be picky about which characters make it and which not, if one of your characters isn't accepted you can either attempt to improve/fix it and try again or submit a new one, I'll be happy of giving you some advice if you need help at improving your characters but seriously, adding one or two sentences doesn't count as "upgrading" your character.

•Submit your character via PM for God's sake, posting it on a review is just too unprofessional and spoils all of your character's details to the other readers.

•You can submit as many characters as you want but can only have up to two accepted, they can come in any gender combination but they can't know each other or be related in any way.

•When you submit a character you're not only giving me control of they but also allowing me to mess with them as much as I want or the story demands.  
I may device a running gag for them, make them suffer an accident or something else but fear not, this is to ensue more drama, mystery and comedy.

•Don't abandon your character, if it's accepted I expect to see a review of yours every once in a while, one per chapter would be ideal.

•I don't save spots for anyone but the author Seven Alice who MUST submit at least one character.

•While I pondered if accepting blind, deaf, mute or otherwise physically hindered character I ultimately decided to not accept them, I've nothing against them but I prefer to keep things simple and that kind of characters demands a little extra from me in order to be properly portrayed.  
That being said having allergies, being sickly or weak, having a prosthetic, using a walking stick or missing an eye is okay.

•Don't expect to win out of pity, Edgy and/or Sad backgrounds are accepted and will even add more drama, I've no problem with them but don't expect to get a special treatment just because your character "deserves it", everyone as an equal chance of winning.

•You should already be aware of this but just in case... All characters must be humans without any special powers.

•HOWEVER! The above statement may change during the competition by the means of magic or weird science!

•Don't flood me with villains! I need one or two, maybe even three but no more than that! Also while not banned I'd prefer to see some original villainous ideas besides the ubiquitous manipulator stereotype.

•Yeah, the thematic is solving mysteries but your character can't have a talking dog.

And that's it, I'm not asking too much here but now comes the APP, remember the first rule this isn't first come first serve take your time to fill the app properly and make an awesome character, don't rush it, now a contradiction, I'll only accept 16-18 (still not sure how many) characters so there is the possibility that all spots has been taken by the time when you finish your character, it happens to me all the time x.x So... Take your time but remember that we've limited spots n.n The App is also pretty basic, it just ask for things that you should write about your character anyways, in other words it's easy to fill or that's what I hope x.x

And without further chitchat here comes the App! It'll also be on my profile and on the reviews for easy copy and paste, you'll also notice plenty of text inside parentheses on various of the fields, these are guidelines not rules and are there to help you, once you're done with them delete them and fill the field with the asked info about your character.

***APP***

~Basic~

Full Name:

Nickname: (If any)

Label/Stereotype: (Be original and make it interesting.)

Age: (Age range will be 13-17.)

Gender: (Binary, non binary and anything else, all works for me.)

Sexuality: (Everything is accepted.)

Core Traits: (Choose 3 personality traits that define your character, examples: easygoing, shy, brave, weird, manly, curious, stubborn, reckless, cautious, rule abiding, flirty, etc.)

Personality: (Describe your character's personality in detail but don't put contradictory stuffs just to make it longer, keep in mind your core traits, THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT FIELD! DON'T NEGLECT IT!)

Bio: (Any relevant information about their past and what events lead them to be who they are now or a little summary of what has they done/accomplish so far.)

~Appearance~

Physical Appearance: (Include: Body shape, how tall they're, skin color, hair color and style, eye color and any other features like scars, tattoos or anything else that's relevant.)

Normal Clothes: (Their everyday clothes that they use in almost every episode, try to put a little of detail here instead of typing something like "red shirt and black pants", also remember to list here any accessories like watches, headphones, sunglasses, rings and so on.)

Formal Clothes: (The fancy clothes that they use when going to balls or other formal events if there ever is such a thing.)

Swimsuit: (Self explanatory.)

~Interactions~

What kind of people would be your friends?:

What kind of people would be your enemies?:

Opinion of Bill the Host: (He's utterly insane and knows almost everything, he can be either, cooperative, annoying or downright cruel and evil.)

Opinion of Emi the Co-Host/Intern: (If there ever was a signal that something is wrong that's Emi, she's a klutz and follows Bill's orders, is creepy and is very prone to get episodes of temporal insanity, for some reason she has goat horns.)

~Personal Stuffs~

Strengths: (What's your character good at? Max.3)

Weakness: (What your character sucks at? Min.2)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talent/s: (Something that can be used in a Talent's show challenge or a similar situation.)

Dreams/Goals:

Fears/Phobias: (Min.1)

~Romance~

Open to a Relationship: (Yes or No)

Ideal lover: (What kind of person would be their ideal romantic interest? What traits do they look for when it comes to romance?)

Would they cheat?: (Not in the challenges or in the game but in a relationship, would your character commit infidelity?)

~Others~

Anything Else?: (Optional, Anything that I forget to ask for or that I need to know about your character.)

Audition tape: (Important, don't neglect it as it would give me an example of how your character acts, speaks and their overall "vibe".)

And that's all for now, I won't ask you to write or answer anything on a review to know if you read the rules but I ask you to leave a review with your opinion about this intro and the overall idea of the story! Do you like Bill and Emi? Do you know what is a Byakhee? If it wasn't ham, what the hell was Emi eating!?

Hehehe, I'll be waiting for your characters!


	2. Update!

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay this update was supposed to be posted like seven days ago! Thing is that I suddenly get very sick and has been out of commission until today, I'm healthy again and ready to continue with this, so yeah, that's about it I just wanted to tell you why it takes me so long to upload this x.x

A few days has passed, not that Bill keeps track of time anymore or at least not in a way that the human mind can fathom but then again, isn't he human? Better not dwell on that for too long, Bill is just Bill, that was he always has and will be and Emi... Well, let's move on to another topic.

Right now Bill is on his personal study on the castle, the castle that will soon become the temporal home of the Investigators for the show's duration, the study is a fairly cozy place, the walls are yellowish brown and made of ageless stone which has surely been there for more than a few centuries, it has some furniture then and there, the most remarkable being the bookcases which are almost completely filled with all sort of old looking books, in fact, "old" is a generous label as we may as well refer to them as archaic or even prehistoric, besides that the room has a messy desk with some open books, golden coins, papers a closed laptop and an unlit candle whose use is questionable since the room as electric illumination, most of the castle has it, Bill may be insane but he knows that he can't put cameras everywhere and run the show without electricity, there also are a couple of chairs, one is behind the desk and the other lies on a corner with the small treasure chest that Emi was carrying during the intro above it, but Bill isn't paying attention to any of these details, only God knows why we're looking to these details so careful and methodically, he is instead looking through a rusty telescope which points out to the night sky through an open window, he moves it a little and then back to it's initial position as if comparing something with a grin ever present on his face.

"Sublime, Aldebaran shines brightly today, He who is not to be Named surely walks among us this night! Emi! Come here and rejoice! We must profess our joy with poetry!" Yells the man with the Golden Ankh demanding the goat girl presence and his command was received and followed as Emi stumbled into the room almost instantly, she however Is covered in some mysterious green goo, we would describe it's stench but the current technology can't record smells accurately to it's later reproduction so the endeavor of describing it is pointless and Bill doesn't look concerned or even surprised by it.

"Emi has come as... Fast as possible..! Emi don't want to make Bill believe she..! She is a slacker... Emi..." Said the Goat girl while she tries to remove the slime from her body but it proves to be as sticky as it looks.

"That's irrelevant, now let's start! Ahem..! Lost Carcosa timeless and cyclopean Carcosa and Hali, oh mysterious Lake whose no man has ever set his eyes on... Hey look Emi, it's already dawn!" Points out Bill as he completely moves to something else, apparently the poetry is pointless to him if Aldebaran isn't shedding it's mesmerizing light on the night sky... Let's just say that this is one of the many Bill things that the Investigators are doomed to deal with once they arrive.

"Emi can't never see the stars..! Except the sun but the sun doesn't like Emi and keep sending fire vampires at her..." Mumbled Emi adding more nonsense to the conversation.

"You may say that but I already told you that fire vampires comes from Fomalhaut... But let's not mind that! We has a lot of work ahead of us, I've examined the star charts with and there's no doubt, the stars will soon be right." Declared Bill as if such a thing holds a deep and terrible meaning.

"You mean... The end of times..!?" Questioned a fearful and shivering Emi.

"Heck no! I'm talking about the premier of the new season of Total Drama! The one we're hosting KYEHEHEHEHEHE!" Corrects the golden clad man before bursting into a laughter fueled by his own insanity.

"Huh..? That's... Reassuring, Emi like this world, it is easy to understand." Answer Emi, totally overlooking the laughs.

"Well then Emi, tell me, is the castle ready to welcome our investigators? I know it should be but asking or telling you obvious and pointless stuffs has a weird soothing effect on you and I need you to use at least fifty percent of your intelligence, otherwise I'll fail to please my master!" Says and explains Bill in a cold and uncaring tone towards Emi yet his zeal can't be hidden when he refers to his "master", whoever or whatever it may be.

"Ye-yes..! Emi says... It has electricity and all the cracks on the walls has been fixed by those persons a few days ago... The rooms are furnished and Emi must pick up the blankets and those stuffs from the laundry at the town..." Tries to explain Emi as she struggles to speak as straight as possible and remember everything that has and still must be done.

"Good, good, the Investigators will be happy of knowing that but what about the cube? Is it on place?" Asks Bill in a serious way, something rare considering his usual self.

"The... The cube!? Emi Just remove it for half a second but... It was all fine, nothing wrong happened to Emi's flesh." Answer a rather calm Emi about whatever the cube may be, apparently she was reassured that she didn't screwed up whatever errand that Bill assigned her regarding the so called cube.

"I see, then after removing it, do you peek inside the hole?" Questioned Bill again.

"The donut's hole!? Non! Emi can't see through the donut's hole!" Yells Emi as she is victim of a panic attack, we only can guess that she doesn't like donuts.

"I wasn't talking about that hole but let's drop the subject, I know that you didn't dare to gaze into the hole, seriously Emi! How can you get better at it if you keep hesitating, you should eventually cast away that earthly and materialist way of thinking, remember, is not what you did but what you will do." States Bill as if he were a prophet and his word the only one and any heretic who dares to contradict or question him will face a fate thousand of times worse than dead itself.

"Yes..! Emi knows... Emi always knew it..." Says the goat girl apologetically.

"In any case, let's finish the finer details and contract someone to bring the Investigators here, this is supposed to be a secret location after all." Explained Bill before grabbing the laptop and open it.

"Can't we just..." Half says or at least tries to say Emi but was almost instantly cut off by Bill.

"Nope, this is how we must proceed, call it a hunch or paranoia if you prefer but some of the Investigators may be well connected... So we better play it safe and contract some shady guy from the deep web!" Declared Bill as if he has just discovered the cure to the cancer.

"Oh... That makes sense, Bill knows a lot." Remarks Emi, Bill argument may not make sense at all but perhaps his self confidence is so strong that makes worthy of the goat horned girl admiration.

And with that we leave our unlikely Hosts, heed their words and measure your sanity as you may have lost some of it by just listening to these two... Heck, just looking at Emi should be enough to make yourself question how messed up this world actually is? But as both Bill and Emi knows that doesn't really matter, the world is as it should be and always will be, neither it is different from yesterday or to how it was eons ago, Bill and Emi just look at it from a different angle, just like a prism it may show you many different colors depending on how you look at it but at the end of the day we all are looking at same thing but unlike them we don't even start to grasp the terrible truth that's the nature of everything.

Maybe and just maybe the contestants, who the insane host calls "investigators" will be capable catch a glimpse of this abhorrent and utterly alien perspective that Bill and Emi see, if they can accomplish this and keep their mind and soul intact is a totally different thing but that's why we're here, aren't we? To see a bunch of teens face challenges that no sane person would otherwise consider, in fact they may just as well be as insane as Bill for taking their chances in this competence.

He everyone, are you ready for the first update? I hope you are since it's already here! In fact you're reading it!

First of all I want to thanks everyone for paying attention to this little project of mine, that's really touching, not anyone get out of their way to brainstorm an original character and then submit it to you! Seriously, I appreciate it, I love to see how creative you guys can be.

At the moment there are no teams and we won't be making them until we get a full cast, by that I mean a total of 16 or 18 characters depending on how much attention this project gets and what characters we received.

Anyways here are the Investigators accepted so far and the authors who created them:

1-Maxine "Max" Grayson, The Energetic Tomboy, 17 years old female Investigator by Dogtimus.

2-Audrey Emilia Reid, The Thespian, 16 years old female Investigator by SmartyMartyDiscoParty.

3-Jimmy "J-Jo the Clown" Sebastian Cooper, The Street Clown, 17 years old male Investigator by TheGamingMonkey2002.

4-Nadia Matthews, The Energetic Masochist, 16 years old female Investigator by Aya Williams.

5-Alice Kimura, The Innocent and Pure Hearted, 17 years old Female Investigator by Boostup7.

6-Ekwefi Tuklia, The Gossip Girl, 17 years old Female Investigator by BunniesAreNotCookies.

7-Matthew "Red" Gingerlock, The outgoing Professor Wannabe, 17 years old Male Investigator by Seven Alice.

8-Ulysses 'Vergil' Vergilius, The Rebellious Musician, 17 years old male Investigator by Epifanio Therion.

9-Spot Open.

10-Spot Open.

11-Spot Open.

12-Spot Open.

13-Spot Open.

14-Spot Open.

15-Spot Open.

16-Spot Open.

So far we officially have 8 out of 16 (or was it 18?) spots filled! Nevertheless, These aren't the only Characters we've received, there are like another six or seven more which are still under consideration, they're good characters but that's how this is, if we recklessly accept everyone outright the spots will be filled too fast and late submitted characters wouldn't stand a chance, and in my experience some of those late submitted guys are worth the wait *glares at certain author who leave a review on the previous chapter*

So! We still have plenty of spots that need to be filled! Keep submitting guys!

WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!

I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!

Ahem... At This point you should get an idea of what kind of character we already has by looking at the labels of the accepted characters above and will most likely avoid submitting similar characters, right!? That what I do when I submit my characters to a SYOC Story 0_0

Anyways, to help you guys and speed up the process I'll make a list of what we're lacking and need!

•Guys: Most of the submitted characters are girls! I mean... I love girls, maybe a little too much but we also needs some male characters.

•The villain: Yeah, I'm going to say something contradictory again... While I specified that I don't want to be flooded with villains and I've received one or two malicious characters I haven't received anyone truly evil.

•Weird/Creepy Characters: All but one of the submitted characters are on the "normal" side and while that's perfectly fine this season is also supposed to lure some weirdos, don't be afraid of throwing truly weird stuffs at me unless they're absolutely disgusting and even so, it may not disgust me that much.

•Investigators: Sure, we have Investigators instead of campers but I'm hoping to get one or two persons who are truly into mysteries, detectives, journalists, the Scooby Doo guys... You get the idea.

•Younger Characters: Almost every submitted character is either 16 or 17 years old and that makes sense, older characters are usually stronger and smarter than younger ones but with the minimum age being 13 we were hoping to get a kid or two.

•Fighters: Not gonna lie you guys, more than one challenge will include facing one or more enemies and while most of times the way to deal with them is running as fast as possible having one or two characters who can put up a fight may help.

•Someone Religious: A touchy theme to some but not to me, having one such character would be interesting specifically with Bill around.

And that's all for today! Before you close this and move on to something else let me remind you of following the story, specifically if your character has already been accepted!

And leave me a review! We authors live and die for and by the reviews, they're all the reward we get you know.

So! For your reviews, what do you think about this chapter? We get to see a little more about the insane Hosts, does your opinion about them change or was reinforced? What do you think about the castle? Will Bill ever say something that makes sense? Is Emi afraid of donuts? Who or what is Bill's "master" if it actually exists?


End file.
